the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra Hoffman
Kendra Hoffman, otherwise known by her screen name as "NittyGrittyKenny" or, in short, "Kenny", is an Animus engineer that has been with the Assassins for over 8 years. Being a 'Gizmo Wizard', as Marcus had once put it, Kendra can construct anything she puts her mind to, whether it be a biotic limb or a simple mechanism for a high-powered rifle. A self-proclaimed 'Queen of Salvaging', she is expert at turning junk into valuable, functional treasure. Kendra is a member of the Science, Research, and Development Department (SR&D) in the Assassin Order, and is an Assassin of the 1st Rank. Childhood Kendra never knew her mother, and had not even had a glimpse or mention of her during her entire childhood. Even her father, Julian Hoffman, was a distant bread-winner, constantly leaving for weeks on end "to talk with clients" or "for business". She was left to be raised, for the most part, by a woman who went by the name of Grace Harper, a strict British nanny. Despite living in Hong Kong for most of her life, she never made many friends with the other children in the area (mainy due to her 'weird liking' of taking apart gadgets, being socially reclusive, and being home-schooled) other than her little sister, Katherine. Due to this, she always found ample time to examine and be amazed by the wonders of the machines she delicately took apart. Once her father caught note of this, he directed for Grace to hire a tutor for her to help advance her knowledge in technology and electronics. Needless to say, she excelled in her studies and carried on her own studies after age 13. At age 15, Kendra found herself immersed in the up-and-coming universe of the Internet. Fascinated with the ideals of freedom that many American users had touted proudly, she adopted her own ideals of freedom and happiness, and with her discovery of the internet also came the discovery of video games, something that became one of her favorite passtimes. Julian Hoffman's Death At age 16, Kendra was given grave news on her father's health. It had been declining quickly, and he requested that she be there to see him as he lie on his death bead. Wanting to see her father other than the few glimpses she'd had of him, she went to visit him, only to find that he had already passed. Leaving a note for her in the case that she was too late to see him, she took it and read it, learning that her father was a very high-ranking Templar working with Abstergo Industries as a company partner with many item patents to his name. His will left her and her sister access to trust funds that would, so to speak, "never run out", due to the patents under his name that were inhereted by her. Despite his pleas for her to work for Abstergo, she resolved that she would never work for her father's company because 'their vacation days suck'. Joining the Assassin Order A year or so after her father's death, she was found by the Assassins after one had saved her life. Recognizing her as the daughter of the recently-deceased Julian Hoffman, she was nearly killed by a bounty hunter until she was saved by a Master Assassin by the name of Nikita White. When Nikita asked Kendra about her ideals, she found that Kendra was completely techno-crazed (and tech-proficient) and loving of freedom, and recruited her into the Assassins. The Denver Operation Saying farewell to Grace and taking her sister with her, she left for America and was put directly under the care of Nikita in her next mission (thanks to her natural knack for technology and figuring out how an Animus worked in only a week of studying it), whom helped her and her sister to settle into and establish a den in El Paso, Texas... and then ended up leaving for Denver a few years afterward to keep a watchful eye on Marcus Alexander as he delved into his genetic DNA for clues on an Apple of Eden. Only three months after beginning their operations, they were compromised. Nikita held off the Templar ambushers while the other Assassin with them, Shoji Nakamura, burned and destroyed their equipment knowing they couldn't get it out in time with it to save it from the needy hands of the Templars. As Marcus and Kendra escaped, they ended up getting split up. Kendra, in her panick, ended up making her way to a nearby Assassin den in Colorado Springs, where she managed to find herself allies there whom helped her to return back to El Paso, Texas. The Animus Building Project Requested to help the English Mentor Adam with rebuilding the Animus OS and creating an Animus, she made her way to England with Marcus and helped create an Animus system and OS for use there. Shortly afterwards, she left for New York and, instead of just constructing an Animus by scratch, she also drafted blueprints and wrote out an instruction manual for its operations. Katherine's Kidnapping To be written... The London Bombings To be written... The NO_HOPE Ordeal To be written... Saber's Luck To be written... The Hong Kong Chronicles To be written... Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins